


Waterfall Party

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Party, Sex, gay fluff, later hot stuff, rachel loves to suprise her gf, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe go to a Party with Rachel and is not so happy but she has no Idea waht Rachel has planned for them.





	1. Waterfall Party

**Arcadia Bay, late September on a friday**

Chloes POV:

I stand in front of the Mirror and think I can go like this, wearing my black Jeans, boots and Black Punk shirt with my Jacket and Beanie. It knocks on the door and Rachel walks in and check me out, "wouw Chloe, you look hot" she say and walks over to me give me a long hug and a short kiss. We walk dowstairs and grap something to eat, we have time before the Party starts, Mom came over to us and we talk about Rachels new year in Blackwell and my Job at the mechanic store. "Oh im so happy about you two, I wish you the greatest of time at the party and pls. Rachel take care of my daughter" Joyce say to Rachel and Rachel starts smiling and say "Of course Joyce" and stroke over my arm. After Rachel helps my Mom with the dishes we walk to my Truck hop in and drive to the location. "You know you dont have to help my mom with the dishes" I say to Rachel and she say back "Chloe you mom does soo much, she can have the help and you know I like youre mom". "Thanks" I say in a lovley tone and ask Rachel wehre we have to drive, after some Rachel industructions later we arrived at an old building in the midel of norwehre. "Okay, I think you want to kill me" I say and Rachel starts laughing "That look not like one of the Vortex Club Partys" I say and we stand now in front of that old buliding "Beacuse it isnt a Vortex Party Chloe, come on" Rachel say and take my hand and we going to the forest who is near bye. After some walk later we stand in front from a white tent "Wahts that? and why?" I ask Rachel bewildered and we go in. In the tent it screams Rachel, giant pillows and a fluff planket, also the Star-Lamp I made her 3 years ago is here and some change Chlotes, little lightstrings makes it really woundefull. "Wouw" I say impressed "Im glad you like it Chloe" Rachel say with a big smile and hug me from behind. "So we stay here, that was the Party we go?" I ask her but she say "No thats just oure sleeping Place" and we teal out from the tent and go hand in hand to the Party at the Building. Some people from Blackwell are here and others I have never seen before but no Vortex Club members, thank good. Rachel and I still walking hand in hand and check out the people here, also Rachel never saw the others and then we saw a familiar face. "Hey Steph" I say and Rachels does the same, Steph walks over and hug us and say "I have to introduce you Hannah, my girlfriend" Steph say to us with a big smile and than Hannah comes over. She looks cute, a little shorter than Steph and shoulder long black curl hair, she wear a skirt and a normal T-shirt. After some Talk with Steph and Hannah we sit all four at one of the couches here, some Blackwell people come over to say hay to us but they all wehre not long here at the "lesbian couch". "And Rachel, how long you and Chloe are toghter?" Hannah ask and Rachel say holding my Hand and smile at me "since over 3 years and it are the best years of my life" I smile at her and she give me a kiss on my Check. "Okay ladies, anything you want to drink?" I ask them, only Rachel say "1 beer for me Please" I stroke over her face and say "Ok, im right back" Rachel smile at me and I walk over to the Bar. At the Bar I ordert 2 beer and was ready to go as I hear someone say "Hey Chloe!" I turn arround and It is Elliot.

Rachels POV:

I sit on the Couch waiting for Chloe and chat with Hannah and Steph "Im so happy for you two" I say and after some gay talk and how long Steph and Hannah are toghter, only for a couple of weeks but still they look super happy like me and Chloe. Over 10 minutes and no Chloe in sight I say to Steph and Hannah goodbye and that we see us mabye later, both of them wish me and Chloe a nice evening. I walk over to the Bar and see how Eliot Hampten speaks with Chloe, he touch her and I see that Chloe dont want get toucht from him "Come on Dude, stay away!" she yells at him, I walk fast over to them and give Eliot a fuirous view. "Rachel you dont have to be jealous" he say with a grin and try to touch Chloe agian, I push his hand away and say angry "you better dont do this again!" and look him very deep in his face, he just laugh at me and Push me away looking up to Chloe and want touch her again, Chloe slap him and say "Dude try this again, its over Eliot". Eliot dont give up and try again but I slap him hard that he fall and Chloe smirks and I smirke too, take her hand and we run outside. "That was Badass Rach" she say to me while we running "I told you nobody is allowed to touch my girl" I say and we stop running. Chloe comes over to me hug me thightly and say "Youre the hella best girlfriend in the world" I smile at her bright and say in return "No you" Chloe grap my neck and she kiss me deeply, we look each ohter deep in the eyes, I grap her hand and after some walking we arrived at a Waterfall, we sit down. I lying beetween Chloes legs and she hold me from behind, the moon shine bright and the starts just looking beautuful, I feel how her blue hair tickle my neck and Chloes hands hold me in a loving way. "Beautiful right?" I say, Chloe nods and I lean me back at hers, Chloe starts kiss my Neck and I giggle. After some cuddeling I turn to Chloe and say "I love you soo much Chloe, you made my day evryday better" and stroke over her arms who are holding me close. "I love you too" Chloe say and we smile at each other, after I take a memorial Pic with my Phone from that beautiful night I walk with Chloe back to our tent.


	2. Tent - Time

Back at the tent Rachel and Chloe lying next to each other close, the Star light Chloe made Rachel shines bright and Rachel just smiles at Chloe. "What?!" Chloe ask her girlfriend and she say back "Im just so glad you are mine" Chloe smile at her and touch her blue feather erring. Chloe lying at the fluff planket from Rachel as she feel that Rachel climps on top of her and start to stroke her blue hair. Chloe feels how Rachel stroke over her body with just her fingers, Rachel start to kiss Chloe and Chloes hands are on Rachels ass now, "Youre seduce girl" Chloe say and Rachel smiles kiss her, Chloes hands go up and under Rachels blue bluse "You better dont stop this" Rachel say horny voice and pull of Chloes jacket and shirt. Chloe smiles at her, is now at her bobs and squeze them "harder" Rachel say and Chloe squeze them hareder and pull of her Bluse, Rachel kiss her way up and down from Chloes body unlock her girlfriends jeans and pull them of, Rachel kiss Chloes legs up and unlock her own bra. Chloe kiss Rachels boobs and Rachel unlock Chloes bra, both touhing and kiss waht they knew before. Chloe still lying under Rachel stroke over Rachels body and rachel starts to moan, Rachel close her eyes and just enjoy the moment and the touches and kisses from her blue haird girlfriend. Rachel kiss Chloe deep and rub her pusyy, Chloe moans and Rachel say "do it again for me" and Chloe moans again, Rachel rub harder and touch Chloes pussy, Chloe strach her back and scream Rachels name, Rachel gets deeper and harder in Chloes pussy until Chloe had her orgasam. "now its my turn to drive youre wild" Chloe say flirty and Rachel sit now on Chloes thights, Chloe rub Rachel breats and Rachel moan, she kiss Rachel from the top to bottom and Rachel have her arms close arround Chloes neck. "mhhhmmm yeah" Rachel moans and Chloe kiss her tummy. Arrived at Rachel pussy also Chloe rubed it and that harder and faster, Rachel feels how Chloes finger stroke over her pussy slow, that made her so horny that she moans Chloes name. "You like it, I can make it even better" Chloe say whisperly in Rachels ear she just moans "yeah" Chloe arrived at her clit and later g-spot Rachel moan Chloes name and has her orgasam. "That was pretty hot" Rachel say lying over Chloes breats and stroke over her tattoed arm. "Thnak good we are here in a forest that nobody has heard us" both of them giggle and kiss each other, cuddeling and say how much hella epic this full night was. Then they fall asleep with the stars watching them.


End file.
